slipknot1fandomcom_pt-20200215-history
No Life (canção)
"No Life" (em português, "Sem Vida") é a décima faixa do álbum auto-titulado, sem contar a faixa-intro. Significado da canção No Life é sobre o que o Corey pensa de si próprio e as dúvidas que ele tem sobre sobre o que ele é, quando ele diz "This is no Kind of life" talvez seja o desejo dele de mudar o que ele é ou o que a vida dele é. Também fala sobre nós só termos nós próprios, devemos lutar por aquilo que queremos e não ficar à espera que ninguém faça as coisas por nós, que temos que deixar o medo para trás e sermos aquilo que somos. Letra Original My freedom is best Whole country's on house arrest And everyone's a suspect You can't feel the flow because you died Face down on a "suicide" The muthafucker's on self-destruct Nobody guardin' your back, it's all a front Save this! My rage is bliss! I'm takin' names and gettin' pissed Where's Chuck D when ya need him? You ain't shit, just a puddle on the bed spread The maniac psycho Cool J screamed the shit But I still can't believe it Man, it's funny that you scare me so Just enough to fuck me up again and again Hard life is hard as hell Better back the fuck on up 'Cuz this is no kind of life This is no kind of life (I've got to get out) It's no kind of life This is no kind of life (You can't blame me) Can't be real no more, your mask is skin and bone Savor every flavor you want 'cuz it's not your own Bad-ass at bat, man Forget about the battle, it's the war we gotta win Breathe! Amer-cult, breathe! One more seethe! Freak like you gotta pair Won't be my fault When you're painted in the corner of a no-good life 'Cuz this is no kind of life This is no kind of life (I've got to get out) It's no kind of life This is no kind of life (You can't blame me) I can't remember, I don't understand, Is it malice that makes you this way? Carry it with you 'til someone forgives you I laugh 'cuz there's nothing to say You can't begin to consider the Palpable hate in the air when you're here None of us wonder what weather you're under You're making it perfectly clear Lights ain't on shit ain't right Never had peace so I had to fight Can you look in my eyes when my back's against The wall, slash at my eyes, surprise You'll never get me You're all reality and sound bites And the freedom is never in plain sight The feelings, the question, The price is too human, for fucking sake This is no kind of life This is no kind of life (I've got to get out) This no kind of life This is no kind of life You can't blame me I can blamed I can blamed I can't be blamed (Blamed, blamed, blamed, blamed, blamed) Tradução Minha liberdade é melhor Todo o país na prisão domiciliar E todos são suspeitos Você não pode sentir o fluxo porquê você morreu Face para baixo em um "suicídio O filho da puta está em autodestruição Ninguém te de volta, é tudo uma fachada Está Salvo! Minha raiva é alegria! Estou pegando nomes e ficando com raiva Onde está o Chuck D quando você precisar dele? Você não é uma merda, apenas uma poça espalhada na cama O maníaco psicopata Legal J gritou merda Mas eu ainda não consigo acreditar Cara, é engraçado que você me assuste tanto Apenas o suficiente para me foder de novo e novamente Vida dura é severa como o inferno Melhor voltar a porra Porque este não é um tipo de vida Este não é um tipo de vida (Eu tenho que sair) Isso não é um tipo de vida Este não é um tipo de vida (Você não pode me culpar) Não pode mais ser real, sua máscara é pele e osso Aprecie cada sabor que você quiser,não é o seu próprio Mau-burro na pancada, cara Esqueça a batalha, é a guerra que temos que ganhar Respire! Amer-cult, respire! Mais um agitar-se Excêntrico gosta de ------ Não será minha culpa Quando você está pintado no canto de uma vida nada boa Porque este não é um tipo de vida Este não é um tipo de vida (Eu tenho que sair) Isso não é um tipo de vida Este não é um tipo de vida (Você não pode me culpar) Não me lembro, eu não entendo, É a malicia que te deixa desse jeito? Carregue com você até alguém te perdoar Eu ri porque não há nada a dizer Você não pode começar a considerar o Ódio Palpável no ar quando você está aqui Nenhum de nós imagina sob qual clima você está Você esta fazendo isso perfeitamente transpor Inspiração não está na merda , não está certo Nunca tive paz assim tive que lutar Você pode olhar nos meus olhos quando minhas costas estão contra O muro urine nos meus olhos, surpresa Você nunca vai me pegar Sua realidade toda e barulho de mordidas E a liberdade nunca está à vista de todos Os sentimentos, a pergunta O preço é também humano,porra Este não é um tipo de vida Este não é um tipo de vida (Eu tenho que sair) Este não é um tipo de vida Este não é um tipo de vida Você não pode me culpar Eu posso culpar Eu posso culpar Eu não posso ser culpado (culpou, culpou, culpou, culpou, culpou) Categoria:Canções Categoria:Auto-titulado Categoria:Canções curtas Categoria:Refrões melódicos